jahanspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jahans and sex
"A couple of tictacs and a slightly larger tictac" -AGJ about his micropenis. Incest He supposedly tried to rape his qt sister Rebbeca which is why she left the house. Bisexuality Jahans claims to be bisexual but in his fiction, only women are sexualized. Zoophilia He brought his female hamster to climax. He fingered his cat Ronnikin Skyweasel . Cuckolding Submissive women "(...) For my enjoyment a submissive woman in fiction needs to choose inferiority to another and actively enjoy it. (...) I love women and I adore them and they scare the crap out of me and I can go to a million lectures on rape culture and how poor representations of women in the media genuinely affect women, cry myself to sleep and still find myself coming back to the fantasy of submissive women. To me this isn’t about sex or subjugating women, it’s about love and friendship and the idea that someone will still accept me despite the flaws I see in myself. So I will never be able to stop having this fetish, nor writing examples of it and if that means my life is destroyed one day as a misogynistic bastard then that’s just how this particular cookie is going to crumble." -The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 2 Submissive Women (01-04-2017) Microphilia "(...) Microphilia is in its broadest term the fetishisation of the shrunken person with Macrophilia being the counter fetish for giants and giantesses. This obviously has overlap with the BDSM and Vore areas of fetishism. With Microphilia more typically being for those of the dominant or (and boy does saying this term remind me that discussing Vore is going to be fun - where fun means bloody terrifying) predatory persuasion while Macrophilia tends to overlap more with the submissive or prey persuasion. (...) The typical Microphilia narrative that appeals to me (puts head in noose) involves a successful woman. She’s smart, in some way privileged good family, car from a rich boyfriend or father. She could be doing more with her abilities but she’s having fun and being a bit of a dick to people. There is a man in her life that she feels something for, at least enough of a connection that neither has quite stopped bugging the other yet. The guy doesn’t matter, his role is just to sound nice but put upon, like he really cares for this woman. Then the shrinking happens. (kicks stool out from under my feet) It doesn’t really matter for me how the shrinking happens, what matters is that it is slow. Maybe a few hours, maybe a day, perhaps even days. Maybe she consents to the shrinking but once it starts she realises she’s out of her depth and it’s too late to stop. She has time, as her excess matter burns slowly away into the air, to think about her life and realise the good things she had and the great things she could have done. That’s when she chooses him. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen now but she knows she wants him. The shrinking is a transformative experience that drains away her power and privilege leaving her submissive before him until she is a foot in height, maybe half that, and ready to become his pet. At this point my preference is that she stop ageing as well. Aids (...) I will raise my hand and admit that microphilia is, at least for me, a misogynistic fantasy but since it it is literally impossible I won’t lose sleep over being criticised for it. I mean it’s not like you can even say it’s part of rape culture since practically noone ''sic knows about the fetish. (...)"'' You know what sounds like "microphilia"? and Kallman syndrome MICROPENIS . Vore "(...) Before I begin I want to make clear that for me to be enjoyable vore has to be consented to be all participants in the fiction, enjoyed by all participants in the fiction and the prey has to be able to recover from the experience. Hannibal is not vore, sharkploitation is not vore, World War Z is not vore, vampire fiction can be vore but it obviously depends upon the story. (...) Vore is an activity with a dominant and a passive that by virtue of its transgressiveness can retain interest because even when all parties consent, enjoy and recover from the experience it reads as conflict. (...) I didn’t like vore originally, I hated it, it was my no yay. It disgusted me. Utterly. I wrote it because of vampires and Hannibal Lecter, the three reasons I gave above and because Jaws taught me at a young age that being eaten alive was an utterly fucking terrifying concept. (...)" -The Appeal Of The Submissive Female, Microphilia And Vore Fic Part 4 Vore NSFW (01-13-2017) Eating white women alive thats right you heard right lads. Not just women, it has to be exclusively white, blonde, educated and submissive women. Category:Esoteric Jahanism